In Preparation for Tomorrow
by JustMe3
Summary: Harry's getting ready for his big day. He's nervous and shaky as he has a right to be and in these dark times his guests wonder if he's doing the right thing. Obviously, post-hogwarts with just a hint of R/H READ MY STORY!!


A/N: Is it just me? or are all the best stories written at two o'clock in the morning? Well, maybe this isn't the best, but I thought it was good enough to get some second opinions. So here it is. Hope you enjoy. 

In Preparation for Tomorrow

Harry observed his reflection. He'd never noticed the immense changes he'd undergone since his childhood. Obviously he'd grown a bit taller, that tends to happen when you grow up. He still had his father's ruthless jet-black hair. He had different glasses but they were still present and his famous scar still stuck out when not covered by his mop. That was the only way you would know it was Harry Potter you were looking at if you'd only seen him as a child before. He was no longer skinny and pale. His health and build had thrived through a few years of hash Auror training. By searching his face you would think he was much older than he actually was. He was only twenty one, almost twenty two, but he appeared mature, wise, experienced from facing life's harsh realities since he was a baby. 

Life wasn't perfect. Nobody's life was perfect and it seemed his happiness was constantly being challenged. Voldemort was still at large and his death-eaters were everywhere, their numbers growing all the time. And they always had an eye out for Harry. If they couldn't get at Harry, that was fine, they'd settle for one of his friends or family members until they could get at the real deal. Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, his godfather, his old professors; they'd all taken their fair share of Voldemort's wrath on his behalf. But regardless, they all stuck by his side. They never hesitated or thought twice. They would never abandon Harry, simply because they cared. It took Harry a while to figure that reason out, for the longest time he'd decided it was because they were all crazy. Now he knew the truth. They weren't just crazy. They were downright mental. 

Harry contemplated as he ran a comb through his hair. He'd given up on trying to tame it, he was just pretending to be busy to keep his nerves from turning to stone from anxiety. It was a big day for Mr. Potter. Not like the millions of other big day's he'd had like fighting dragons, dementors, or death-eaters. This was _the_ day. The Big One. The Grande Tamali. This was his wedding day. 

The door behind Harry opened. Sirius walked in. 

"Almost ready?" he asked.

"Almost." was all Harry could say. Sirius didn't even hear that response. He was stunned by the image infront of him; of Harry, a grown man in his fine dressing robes. 

"Damn." Sirius finally said quietly. Then he smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your father?"  
Harry smiled. "I think you've mentioned it once." 

"Or twice."

"A day"

"Since I've known you."

They both laughed at their fine imitation of Fred and George's famous comedic devices. 

"Well, I know you hear it all the time but it's true. And, I just wanted to tell you that if he were hear, I don't think he could be any prouder. And, I'm also proud of you. You handle these hard times so well. You're a real role model to a lot of people. And I know I wasn't thrilled about the idea of you marrying so young but, I think you're doing the right thing."

Harry wanted to say "Thanks Sirius" but his voice was caught in his throat so all he could do was nod. Sirius nodded back, than turned to leave. But before he closed the door he turned back to Harry.

"Oh, and about you're father, he'd also want to tell you you're crazy for marrying a red-head." He closed the door and left. Harry thought about this and laughed at the irony. 

He couldn't comb his hair anymore, he was afraid he'd comb it right off. So now he was pacing back and forth across the room. Every now and then he'd stop and straighten his collar, but than he'd continue his pacing. He was happy for the distraction when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." The door opened up slowly like the visitor wasn't quite sure he wanted to come in. Harry understood why when he saw who it was. His best man. Ron. 

Ron had a very un-Ronishly serious look on his face. He stepped in and closed the door. Than placed his hands in the pockets of his dress robes and strolled up toward Harry. 

"They're almost ready for you." he said, not looking Harry in the face. Harry gave his customary response for the day: he nodded. Ron was still lingering in front of him. Harry knew he wanted to say something, he just hoped it was something good. Finally Harry lost patience and spoke up. 

"Aren't you going to preach to me again about how we're to young and she's to young and we should wait until Voldemort's long gone before we worry about marriage and we can't afford it and the season's not right and Saturn's not in the right position and all those other excuses why this is a bad idea?"

Ron didn't smile. "No." he answered, he still hadn't looked Harry in the face. "I came to tell you I understand." Harry was blown away. 

"Really?" he inquired. 

Ron took a second to answer but did. "Yes." Finally he looked up into Harry's eyes. "There's so much shit going on. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow. We both know the truth is a death-eater could march in here and strike us dead at any second." Harry was, again, blown away at the fact the Ron had actually said that out loud. He let Ron continue. "Anyway, I think you two deserve a little happiness in this frankly screwed up world. Besides, I know you love her and you wouldn't let anything happen to her. And she loves you and I wouldn't want to deprive her of her happiness. No matter how weird it is to think about my sister and my best friend together."

Harry processed this, than smiled mischievously. "When you say - _together_…"

"MARRIED! I mean _married." _Ron clarified.

"Right, right, married, together. I've got it now." 

Ron smiled and shook his head. "Anyway. Good luck." He extended his hand. Harry took it and pulled him into a tight hug. When they broke apart, Ron turned to leave but Harry stopped him, looking serious again. "I _will_ take care of her. I promise" Ron nodded but Harry continued. "if _you_ take care of _her_." It took him a second but Ron understood. He nodded to close the deal and left. 

Hermione was the last to visit after a long stream of Weasley brothers and one father came in to threaten to bash Harry into the ground if he ever hurt their little sister/daughter. 

"Hey Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids" he greeted her.

"Hey yourself Groom. How are you holding up?" Hermione asked with a pleasant smile. 

"I'm so nervous I could chew my wand into saw dust." Hermione laughed at that. 

"Well don't worry, you'll do fine and soon you'll be happily married to the love of your life." Harry smiled. Hermione was a good friend, despite her ever present bossiness and obsession with perfection. She always listened and understood him and could always reassure him no matter how down he felt. He was grateful to have her for more than just the brains in their team. 

"How's Ginny doing?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, she's cool as a clam, fresh as a daisy, mint as a …oh who am I kidding, she's so frantic it took us almost an hour to get the wedding robes on her." Harry laughed. 

"That sounds like my Ginny." 

"Yeah, good luck with her."

"I know, it's not easy being in love with a Weasley." Hermione's expression changed when he said that. Like he'd said something she wished he hadn't. "Don't tell me you wouldn't know," Harry said. 

"I don't know," she said. "Sometimes I think I do, other times I think I'm crazy. And the decision's made so much harder because I never know what he thinks."

"Hermione, he's fought off death-eaters for you, he's fought off Malfoys for you and even though you fight all the time, that's just because he's never felt this way for anyone before. And it scares him." he paused for a second but got no reaction. "Hermione, that man would walk through fire at you're request. He'd give up everything he's got just to give you a moment's happiness. Don't think he doesn't love you just because he's to immature to realize it." It was Hermione's turn to be blown away. It was usually her who was explaining the world to someone else. The only person who knew Ron as well as her was Harry, so she knew she could trust his theory. She smiled and walked up to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear "Good Luck", kissed him on the cheek and left. 

Harry left the chamber. He marched through the Entrance Hall to the two enormous, ever familiar oak doors. Ron was waiting on the other side. He clapped Harry on the back once and walked him down to the Lake where the ceremony was to take place. They'd chosen to have the wedding at Hogwarts because the death-eater wards would keep them safe and they could have a private family ceremony like they wanted. If word got out that Harry and all his friends and relatives were in one place at one time, it'd be to great a target to pass up. So they'd been sneaking wedding plans around for almost half a year now and the moment had finally come. There were a few chairs set up and an arch covered with light pink and white flowers. The only on-lookers there were the Weasleys and a few of Harry's friends from school. Dean Thomas, Seamas Finnagin and Neville Longbottom were all seated, each with a girl next to them; yes, even Neville, Harry was pleased to see. A few friends from Ginny's school days were there along with Lavander Brown and the Patil Twins. Remus Lupin had a seat up front. He looked exhausted as he usually did these days but also determined to enjoy himself, also as he usually did. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were seated and even Professor Snape had made an appearance but didn't seem at all interested in staying. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood under the arch, ready to perform the ceremony. 

Harry and Ron took their places and waited to begin. Professor Flitwick stood up on a chair and flicked his wand. Immediately, a soft tune began to play from nowhere and a small red-headed flower girl was walking down the isle. She sprinkled pedals on the white carpet and when her basket was empty, she scurried over to her father's lap to tell her parents what a wonderful job she'd done. Bill Weasley held his daughter there as they watched the rest of the ceremony. 

Hermione was now walking down the isle. She seemed filled with pride but also terribly nervous, always needing to do a perfect job. As she strolled past Harry, she looked behind him and caught Ron's eye. Ron smiled reassuringly to her. Not just reassuring about the moment, but about what would happen to the two of them. Someday, Harry thought. Maybe not soon, but someday the roles would be switched and they'd be doing what he was about to. 

Harry took a deep breath and looked down the isle. There she was. Ginny, looking so beautiful. No longer the selfconsious little thing she'd been at Hogwarts. She was now a strong confident woman. And she knew she was taking on a big role in being the wife of Harry Potter. But there was nothing she wanted more. 

Even though her face was turning red knowing everyone was looking at her, she still looked perfect and Harry had to marvel at the fact that he was about to spend the rest of his life with her. And he knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, he could face it with her by his side. That thought made him smile. Ginny saw him and smiled right back. She reached him and gazed into his eyes. 

"You ready?" she asked.

"You bet." he replied.

"Dearly Beloveds," Dumbledore began. 

A/N again: You like it? Tell me! I live on Reviews! Come on, I even proofread!


End file.
